Terra Incognita Online
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Nowadays, virtual MMORPGs are common. Especially medieval where different people. mingle in enchanted realms full of challenges and lots of fun. The story is the same in Terra Incognita Online, where Victor Nikiforov is one of the game's GMs. He has two characters: the official GM level ' of name GM Nikiforov, used for in order in the game and level 33, of name Vicchan. But...
1. Level 0

**So... this is a rewrited version of Gaming through my Heart. The next 2 chapters will be edited and posted soon.**

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

**~x~**

_Welcome to Terra Incógnita Online - Beta Version._ _Please choose a server from the list below:_

**YUURI**

**REN** \- In Maintenance.

...

_You are accessing the server called YUURI._ _Click here_ _to register and guarantee your access to the Beta version, or login._

_E-mail:_ _**v_nikiforov **_

_Password:_ _**m4kk4ch1n**_

**Login**

**~ x ~**

_Name of your character:_

_**Nikiforov**_

_Is your character male or female?_

_**Male**_

_Choose one of three classes - Knight, Archer, or Magician._

_**Knight**_

_Choose the look of your character._

**...**

_Character creation completed._ _Now loading the game._

**~ x ~**

I open my eyes and see myself in the center of a small town. I raise my hands and move them with surprise. Then I notice the simple (and very bad styled) clothes I'm wearing. I put my left hand on my shoulder, feeling it touch the handle of a wooden sword and I pick it up.

"_**Hello, dear Traveler.**_ _**My name is Vicchan and I am your basic guide to the universe of Terra Incógnita Online.**_ "A little brown poodle says, scaring me and making me scream. "_**Congratulations.**_ _**You are one of the 15 winners to access the beta server one week before the game's official release.**_ _**Do you want to start the basic tutorial now?**_ "

"Yes." I reply, receiving a very sweet bark from the puppy.

" _**Very good.**_ _**Let's start with the things that are on your screen.**_ _"_ He speaks, wagging his tail and making me melt with his cuteness. _**"At the top left, you see a picture of your character, HP (Health Points), MP (Mana Points) and XP (Experiential Points).**_ _**If the HP bar, the red one, turns zero, you will die, and 2 minutes later, if you are not resurrected by an allied magician, you will be teleported to your last visited city and you will lose all rewards if you are in a dungeon.**_ _**If your MP bar, in blue color, turns 0, it will make you unable to perform your special skills.**_ _**The XP bar, when fully reached and restarted, makes you level up, which is the number 1 underneath your photo right now.**_

_**Lower down you have the map, which you can access and switch to local or continent map and it will be revealed more as you go.**_ _**If you have questions about certain locations, there is the compass next to it that you should rely on the red pointer to know which direction to go.**_

_**On the right side, there is the chat window, where you can send messages through your mind whenever you want to find out about someone.**_ _**The buttons open the list of your friends and your Guild.**_ _**And at the top, there are the buttons for accessing the game, inventory, journal, Skills, and Guild options.**_ _**Try to get familiar with the commands.**_ "

I begin to move my fingers, impressing myself with the ease of accessing all that the little poodle said. _Hey, this is the first time I'm playing an online game, okay?_ I finish, and look back at the poodle, which barks at me again.

" _**Now, let me talk about this town.**_ _**It is called Hasetsu and will be the only city available in the beta.**_ _**At the moment, only four locations are open for Players, which are: The Old Hasetsu Castle, a place where you can train your Skills;**_ _**Hasetsu Ice Castle, home of the Nishigori royal family and which is only available after the completion of the second main quest;**_ _**The beach of Hasetsu, where you can relax and play with me and the Yu-topia inn, where you can sleep and eat for free.**_ "

"Can I go into the old castle before I leave town?" I ask, crouching and stroking his head.

"_**You can, but it is not recommended because the XP purchased there is cut in half if compared to the outside.**_ "Vicchan leans his face, still wagging his tail. " _**I could help you ... Oh, it looks like we have company.**_ "

"Victor? It could only be you to put your own surname on your character. "An archer named INTOXICATED asks, hand in hand at the waist.

"Chris?" I ask, wondering if it's really him.

"You're such an idiot." INTOXICATED lets out a sigh.

"What is the problem? Are not these the characters that will be modified for GM when the game is officially released? "I ask, still not understanding the point.

"I knew choosing you to be one of the GMs in the game was a mistake." I listen and I pout at him. "Here. Since I figured you don't understand anything about the game, I'll teach you. "

I see that he sends me a Party request, and I accept it.

**...**

**INTOXICATED ~ Level 07**

**HP: 195/195**

**MP: 108/108**

**Nikiforov ~ Level 01**

**HP: 60/60**

**MP: 25/25**

**...**

With the help of Chris, I reach level 15 and together, we started to do quests from the Yu-topia inn, Old Castle of Hasetsu and Ice Castle. Vicchan stays by my side, talking only when he needs to supplement something that Chris teaches me.

"Too bad our other two colleagues who will also be GMs decided to turn Solo Players." INTOXICATED comments, sighing.

"Solo Players?" I ask, getting annoyed at having one more term that I don't understand.

" _**People who prefer to play alone.**_ "Vicchan answers, next to me.

I shrug, not understanding the reason for such a comment. _If they wants to be alone, what's the problem?_

**~ x ~**

Over the course of the week, Chris and I completed all the Quests of the beta. In addition, rumors about players Eros and Agape spread through the forums of games. Solo players who completed the beta in just 2 days, with Eros having the highest level and power among the beta players.

**...**

_**Updating Characters to status - Game Master**_

_**INTOXICATED Level 45 to [GM] INTOXICATED Level XX - Updating Complete**_

_**Nikiforov Level 46 to [GM] Nikiforov Level xx - Updating Complete**_

_**Agape Level 55 to [GM] Agape Level xx - Updating Complete**_

_**Eros Level 68 to [GM] Eros Level xx - Updating ...**_ _Bzzzzzzt_

"What? What's going on? This ... Someone's trying to mess up my hard work. This is not funny at all. If they think that they are able to copy and modify my memories and my characters without fighting for them, they are very much mistaken. Here, you can stay with Eros, with no items, bug in skills and a virus to wipe out your devices. I don't care. But...I'm so sorry, Oto-san, Oka-san, Mari-neechan, Vicchan. Sayonara ... again. "

**~ x ~**

When Terra Incógnita Online had its official release, all beta data except the characters were lost and recreated in a single dawn. This means that the city of Hasetsu was mysteriously erased from the system and almost no one was aware of it.


	2. Level 1

**Rewritted chapter!**

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

**~x~**

Nowadays, virtual MMORPGs are common. Especially medieval where knights, archers, wizards, elves, dwarves, etc. mingle in enchanted realms full of challenges and lots of fun.

The story is the same in Terra Incognita Online, a game just released by the gaming company Feltsman, where Victor Nikiforov is the head of the development team and one of the game's GMs. He has two characters: the Official GM, a Knight level '?' of name [GM] Nikiforov, used to put order in the game and a Swordsman level 23, of name Vicchan.

_No, no. It has nothing to do with the fact that he overheard one of his staff talking to another about a dog named Vicchan, who was inside the game..._

Terra Incognita Online is a game with a peculiarity considered by many, interesting. The fact that players, from a certain level, can create their own events, can be something restricted (members of a team or Guild) and can also as well be a free, simple event.

Until last week, the game was in beta, where only a small select group of people might be able to test the game before its release. And only a few, like Victor, continued to play after the release.

** Terra Incognita Online - Basic (Levels 1-35)**

I, Vicchan, with long gray hair, enhanced heavy armor and a steel Claymore in my back, join with a group of players who want to invade the dungeon of the first boss, the Minotaur, whose level is 25.

"Hey, rookie!" He notices the two knights, members of the group talking to a black-haired boy who wears no armor and no magician's outfit.

_In fact, it looks more like an NPC to me._

"No armor?"

"Y-yes! I do not wear armor. "

"So you're a magician?"

"Y-yes!"

"It's all right! Let's help you level up if you heal us. "

And then Victor notes that such a 'rookie' is not even on the team. Opening a system window, he stores the nicknames of the two gentlemen and only decides to watch for now.

"Come on!"

...

When 3 party members and the mage enter the dungeon, they are attacked by skeletons (level 12), goblins (16) and demons (20). Even the wizard, whose name is Katsudon, conjure up all healing field magic all the time, is not very effective since he is not participating in the team.

Suddenly, the group is undone and the two knights flee the cave, abandoning us. We both hide and Katsudon conjures up a barrier.

"Cowards! "Katsudon says, breathing more relieved. "What are you going to do?"

"Continue. You can back off if you want. "I reply, worried about my HP being halfway.

"Do you have potions?" Katsudon asks, beside him.

"Yes." I drink one, retrieving his HP.

"OK. I made up my mind. "

Suddenly, I receives Katsudon's party notice. I accept, surprised and when I looks at his name and level, I almost let it out a gasp.

**Katsudon** Level 94

**HP:** 123000/123000

**MP:** 152000/152000

**Vicchan** Level 22

**HP:** 1200/1200

**MP:** 500/500

"Wait a minute! Level 94? "

"I've been playing since it came out in beta," Katsudon says, shrugging.

"And what is someone of such a high level doing here? Are not you aware that you will not receive XP, Money and items? "

"Originally, I did not plan to complete the dungeon again. They just asked me to deal with two cowardly knights who influence other players to join them and when they get here, they abandon those players alone. "Katsudon explains.

"And what made you change your mind?" I ask, surprised by what he hears.

"You." Katsudon just answers. "Let me take care of all the monsters. That way you'll be level up and ready to face the boss. "

And then, to my surprise, Katsudon sends me a request for exchange. When I accept it, Yuuri passes him super life potions, mana, stamina, and fortifications.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing." Katsudon smiles. "I just want to help you."

I accept the exchange, arranging then in my inventory right after.

"Ready?" Katsudon asks, and I nod.

At this very moment, he notices that the magician is wearing a strange black outfit. On the right side, the shirt is long-sleeved with blue jewelry going from shoulder to chest and a kind of long skirt that covers your entire right leg. On the left side, the shirt has no sleeve, leaving the shoulder outside, and wearing a long black glove that covers up to the middle of the forearm. Following transparent details up to the waist, where more stones stand out and go around to the back, followed by trousers glued to the leg and black boots.

"You ... this outfit ..." He stutters.

"We need to go," Katsudon says, running out of their hiding place.

I see myself confused. After all, that black outfit belongs to one of the legends of the game, a character called 'Eros' who is known to be a solo, cheater and selfish player. Not someone who comes up on a floor much lower than their level, does not mind not receiving xp, money and items and would help other players like that.

I go back to reality when I feel myself level up. _What?!_ _Elu was in 22% experience when I entered the dungeon !_ On the map, I can see that Katsudon is already a bit far from him. Whining in Russian, I run, picking up everything my teammate had left behind and approaching Katsudon, who is already approaching various monsters.

_**\- Crossfire Shoot.**_ _**-**_ He recites and conjures a magic circle for light spells and from him, several 'bullets' advance towards the monsters, hitting them several times from afar and killing them.

"Hey, Katsudon! That's not fair! "I complain when realize that my partner has wings on his feet and is floating.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry. "He speaks, really sorry, and raises his left hand in my direction. _**\- Flyer Flin -**_

His magic circle comes up this time at my feet, which also gains wings.

"There's one more group of monsters left to finish this floor. Come on! "Katsudon says, already flying toward the last aisle.

I collect the rest of the items and advance.

"Katsudon, I want to face the monsters too!" He exclaims, making the other smile.

"Do as you wish."

**...**

I, now level 27 and Katsudon are now at the big door leading to the Boss. When I reach for the door, Katsudon stops him.

"Wait a minute," he says, holding out his left hand to me. "I can defeat him alone, but I believe you want to fight him, too, do not you?"

"But of course!" I say, seriously.

"Then let me give you buffs so you will not be taken aback," he says, holding out his left arm again. _**\- Barrier Jacket - Divine Energy - Physical Heal - Flyer Fin -**_

And then four magical circles come up on my feet and I step up to gain boost in defense, attack, life, and wings.

"Hm. Perfect, "Katsudon says, smiling. "I'll let you face him, but if I see that the situation is not good, I will defeat him."

"Thank you," I say, opening the door.

I do not understand the reason for Katsudon's concern. When the minotaur comes up, I face him and I end up with four of his five lives when ...

"Shit," Katsudon cursed when the ground began to shake.

Suddenly, 4 new minotaurs emerge, and I retreat, startled.

"What's going on?" I ask, noting that Katsudon is looking forward, hands outstretched as if typing something on a keyboard.

I try to face the minotaurs, but 5 against 1 is complicated even with the buffs.

"Sorry I'm late. You can come back now. "He listens and looks at Katsudon, who now has a large magical circle spinning on him.

Suddenly, a full-sized circle appears on every minotaur as if it were a target.

_**"Number of targets: 5."**_ Katsudon says. _**\- Starlight Breaker -**_

Suddenly, several rays of light gather in the great magical circle and a large cannon of light is fired five times, hitting the minotaurs and defeating them.

So we finished the dungeon and I can now move on, having gone up another level 3 times and received one of the legendary items: The Horn of the Minotaur.

"Shit, he escaped again," Katsudon says, punching one of his hands with the other.

"What do you mean, Eros?" I ask, frowning at him.

Katsudon looks at me and smiles sadly.

"I am and am not Eros," he replies. "Or rather, I was Eros."

_Was?_

"I ..." I realize that Katsudon hesitates a little to say something. "Nikiforov, someone is modifying the system of Terra Incognita Online, manipulating the phases settings and harming several players. It's not me, I swear. It's the current Eros, or the son of a bitch who hacked my original account and is using it's permissions to act freely in the game. "

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"I was a Terra Incognita Online GM, along with you and Intoxicated, when the game was still in beta. But someone threw a virus on the Feltsman system at dawn a week ago. A virus capable of modifying account data active in the game, such as login and password. He took the Eros account and 5 more accounts that were active when I deactivated the server and declared emergency maintenance. Of course, I had to hack the accounts, back up the data, pass it on to their owners with new accounts and changed names, and delete the old accounts. I did almost the same thing with Eros, except I could not delete the account because it's a GM account. "

In fact, in addition to Victor, Terra Incógnita Online has two more GM's. Intoxicated, his friend Christophe Giacometti, who takes care of the graphic part of the games and someone who takes care of the system of Feltsman, who prefers to keep secret ...

"So ... the Eros who became legend .."

"It was me." Katsudon replied, taking a deep breath.

"Solo player, selfish and cheater?"

"I'm a solo player, but I agree to join teams when necessary. And I can not deny that this account here has some cheating. But I never wanted to hurt anyone. "Katsudon responds, looking to the side and frowning. "Hmm, I need to go. Bye Bye."

"Wait!" I shout, but Katsudon leaves the game.

With a sigh, he sends a friend request to the player, hoping he will accept or refuse when he returns to play. But to his surprise, he gets a system message saying: **This character does not exist.**

"What? But how could this have happened? "Vicchan asks, startled by what he reads.

Victor decided to go to new town and leave the game, because he has to go back to work. He decides to access Feltsman's internal data and check the list of company employees. In the engineering part of the system, he is faced with photos and information of 5 young adults:

**[Photograph]**

**Name** : Celestino Cialdini

**Nationality** : Italian

**Position** : Head of the System Engineering Team

**[Photograph]**

**Name:** Jean-Jacques Leroy

**Nationality:** Canadian

**Position:** System Engineer

**[Photograph]**

**Name:** Seung-Gil Lee

**Nationality:** South Korean

**Position:** System Engineer

**[Photograph]**

**Name:** Phichit Chulanont

**Nationality:** Thai

**Position:** System Engineer

**[Photograph]**

**Name:** Yuuri Katsuki

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Position:** System Engineer

**...**

Victor recalls that the last two are the two employees he heard the name 'Vicchan' and he remembers the fluffy puppy in beta. But back to the list, it is clear that one of the five is Katsudon, as he himself had revealed. And in fact, he reminds reading in a report about an emergency maintenance last week, but only that. Victor looks at the picture of the Japanese, and frowns, approaching the screen.

"Oh!" He says, his eyes widening. "He looks like a pig."

"Thanks?" Someone says, right behind him, making him scream and jump in fright.

To Victor's surprise, there's the Japanese from the photo, looking at him with ...

"I came to bring the system reports." He puts a tablet on Victor's desk. "Excuse me."

And he leaves the place silently.

"You really are an idiot by calling the crush of almost all the company's employees a pig." Yuri Plisetsky, one of the developers of the game, talks about his other, scaring him too.

"What's the matter with you to keep scaring me like this ... Wait, crush? Almost everyone? "Victor's eyes widened in surprise.

" _Da,_ " the young Russian responds sullenly. "But he is very shy and usually has anxiety and panic attacks when under pressure."

"Oh," Victor just says, getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Yuri asks, folding his arms.

"I'll try to apologize to him," Victor answers, looking at him seriously.

"Good luck, then." The young Russian also retired, leaving Victor alone.

**...**

"Phichit, may I ask you for two favors?" Yuuri Katsuki asks, approaching his best friend.

"What's the matter, Yuuri?" Phichit asks, surprised.

After all Yuuri does not ask for favors.

"Can you handle the reports from now on?" Yuuri asks, clasping his hands tentatively. "And ... I need to go."

"No problem, Yuuri." Phichit nods. "Are you having a panic attack?"

"Not the big one. I'll be fine, "Yuuri responds, smiling despite the sad look. "I'm already used to have then."

"Yuuri?" Phichit asks, frowning at him.

"Is nothing. See you later, Phi. "

And Yuuri gets his things, leaving the place. In the bathroom he locks himself up and leans against the wall, beginning to cry.

"I'm not a pig," he says, shaking. "I'm sorry. Stop."

And without him noticing, someone tries to open the door.

...

_Why is the bathroom locked?_

_**"I'm not a pig.**_ _**I'm sorry. Stop."**_

Victor then hears a trembling voice on the inside and opens his eyes.

"Katsuki?" He asks, knocking on the door.

_**"It hurts."**_

"Katsuki, open the door!"

_**"Stop.**_ _**It hurts!**_ _**Ugh! "**_

"Who's there with you, Katsuki ?!"

_**"Everyone."**_

Victor frowns and takes a deep breath. _Okay, the health of one of our employees is more important than a simple door._ _Thank goodness that those dance and martial arts classes gave me strong legs to the point of breaking a door ... like this!_

And with a precise kick, the door opens forcefully and hits the wall, startling the Japanese that Victor finds crouched on the other side, shaking and crying. He approaches the Japanese, who looks around in terror.

"Why do you insist on calling me a pig?" He asks, and Victor gets scared.

"I'm sorry!" He says, kneeling down and hugging the Japanese. "I'm sorry, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Hmm." The Japanese just rests his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

**...**

"Did you break the bathroom door with a kick?"

"Katsuki was having a panic attack! What could I do?"

"Oh. And did he calm down? "

"Yes. He ended up sleeping in my arms. "

"He what? What did you do?"

"I just apologized for saying he looks like a pig."

"I understand."

"Yakov! What's his problem? "

"He is someone whose mind returns to childhood where he suffered direct bullying in school. That traumatized him and to this day he suffers the consequences. "

"this is sad. But why did you hire someone like that? "

"Because he created the system Terra Incognita Online currently uses. Alone."

"He what?"


	3. Level 2

****Rewritted chapter!****

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

**~x~**

**Scheduled System Maintenance by 12/17/2017**

_Dear players, we regret to inform you that it will be impossible to login to the game Terra Incognita Online from 0:00 AM until 06:00 AM (New York time) on December 17th._ _In this maintenance, we will be adapting the game for Christmas, so wait for news!_

_Thank you for your preference._

_Feltsman Company_

**~ x ~**

_Great._ _All that was said at last week's meeting about the Christmas event will be put into the game now_. Victor is pleased with his team and Chris's team who have done a great job in designing and designing the Christmas event. The players do not know what lies ahead.

The only thing that was strange at that meeting was the fact that Chulanont was the spokesperson for the engineering team, a role that until recently was Yuuri Katsuki, who despite being shy and sometimes stuttering, gave his opinion on the objectives of the meeting. At this meeting he just remained silent, with his head lowered.

**...**

At the same time, in the engineering section of the system, Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit Chulanont, JJ Leroy, Seung-gil Lee and Celestino Cialdini work to update the game for the event. At Katsuki's desk, there is a laptop also connected to the Feltsman company's data network, filtering the commands typed in by the 5 and throwing them into the system. Thanks to this, it can identify that someone of the 5 is writing commands to corrupt the event data.

"Oh, what a mess!" He complains, and the other four think it's about maintenance.

But in fact it is about the hacker who is trying to manipulate the system he created.

...

"Good work, everyone!" Celestino says, releasing access to the game.

"I want to sleep ~!" Phichit says, yawning.

"My body hurts!" JJ whimpers, stretching.

"Katsuki, can you check the result?" Celestino asks, and the Japanese man smiles.

"Yes sir."

"What? More work for him? "Seung-Gil asks, frowning.

"It's alright. I just need check the typed commands and the connectivity with the game. "Yuuri speaks, looking at them tiredly.

"Okay, we'll be back later," Phichit says, waving to his friend.

**...**

"Is it my impression or does Katsuki not sleep much?" Leroy asks, frowning.

"He sleeps, yes." Phichit says, seriously. "Only nobody notices."

**...**

When the four leave, Yuuri gets up and locks the door. He takes the virtual reality glasses and the plug on the laptop, entering Terra Incognita Online and logging in. Soon he puts on the glasses and closes his eyes.

**...**

**Welcome!**

_From today until December 30, Terra Incognita Online is in home mode!_ _All cities are decorated, stores have Christmas items to decorate their homes and guilds._ _You can buy free Santa clothes from our cash shop and, if you are logged in between 8:00 p.m. and 24:00 p.m. on December 25th, you will automatically attend the gift exchange event!_ _In this event, you can send your friends any item in your inventory as gifts and receive a special gift from the Feltsman team!_ _Have fun!_

**...**

Victor smiles as he reads the message. The engineering team did a good job. He remembers the Japanese, whom he helped two weeks ago and who seems to be avoiding him, and that makes him sigh.

"Why did I say that? I'm so stupid. "

_And he's so cute!_

"Ah, better check out the game." He speaks, logging in as 'Vicchan' and putting on his glasses, blinking when plugged into the game.

...

** Terra Incognita Online - Intermediate (Levels 35 - 70)**

"Oh my God!" I shouted at the sight of the whole city. "Is perfect!"

I begin to walk the streets, admiring everything around me. Christmas trees of all sizes, bells, garlands, snow, all Christmas. Even some players are already wearing Santa clothes! And BGM was traded for Christmas songs.

A large screen in the middle of the city shows images of the others, also decorated for Christmas. An interesting idea, I think, for players who want to see how the cities are without having to move to them. But that was not commented on at the meeting, which makes him deduce that it was Yuuri Katsuki's idea.

I, level 43, decide to do new quests. For this, it goes in the administrative building of guilds, where the most complicated quests are exposed. One catches your eye.

**...**

**Mission Name:** Kill the Twin Dragons

**Location:** Nest at the Hills of Oblivion

**Required Level:** 40+

**Reward:** 5,000 gold coins

**...**

"Are you going to do this quest alone?" A female mage of long black hair asks, as he picks up the poster.

"Yes. It should not be difficult, "I reply, determined.

"Hmm. Take care. "She walks away, leaving me alone.

**...**

_It should not it be difficult?_ _It even seems like a bad joke._ _After all who would guess that these dragons are together?_

After dying twice and losing XP and money, I decided to leave from the game.

**~ x ~**

December 25th arrives, and as the hours pass, the servers begin to fill. Login in, I'm going back to the city. I open my Quests window and groan at the sight of the two dragons.

"Oh!" I listen and turn my face to the right, seeing the girl from before.

"Hello," I say, waving at her.

"Did you completed the Quest?" She asks, approaching me.

"No. It's hard to do alone. "I answer, depressed.

"Oh!" She exclaims in surprise. "You really went alone? I thought you had a Party!"

"I thought I could do it." I say, getting even more depressed.

"Ok, here." She speaks, adding him as a friend and requesting Party. "I can help you. I'm not doing anything at all. "

"Really?" I ask her, surprised.

She nods, smiling when he accepts the invitations.

...

**K TSU** Level 94

**HP:** 123000/123000

**MP:** 152000/152000

**Vicchan** Level 43

**HP:** 4200/4200

**MP:** 630/630

"Level 94?"

"I've been playing since the beta." She smiles, embarrassed.

_Wait, did not somebody say the same thing?_

"Let's go?" She asks, tilting her face and looking at him.

"Okay," I say, leaving town with her.

_**\- Axel Flin -**_ I hear the girl recite and is surprised to see her using wings. "That will be much faster!

And she points at me, reciting the same spell and making me have wings too.

"Thank you." He speaks, smiling at her, who just nods.

**...**

_**\- Barrier Jacket - Divine Energy - Physical Heal - Flyer Fin -**_

I find myself being buffed and something in those techniques is strange to me. _Deja vú?_

"As my level is high, I can lure the dragons and you get them from behind." She speaks, already entering their nest.

I take a deep breath and follow it, seeing that the dragons are looking at her, which is halfway there. I see her with outstretched hands, as if typing something, and frown. _This feeling again?_

**~ x ~**

At that moment in the System Engineering room, Yuuri Katsuki is awake, typing something on the computer in front of him. He then presses enter, smiling, just as a beep appears on his laptop, now making him frown. He then notices that someone is trying to put commands on the system and his laptop is filtering because he forgot to close the program. He lets out a sigh.

"Tsk."

**...**

"Tsk." K TSU says, holding up his hand. "Sorry, change of plans."

"What do you ..." I begin to say, but I stop to see her aiming at the dragon with more HP.

"Focus on the other one." she says, frowning. _**\- Divine Buster -**_

Suddenly a great ray of light rises, and strikes the dragon in full, piercing it and killing it. She then buffed me again.

"Get him!" She screams, targeting the dragon again.

**...**

With his attention on the notebook, he begins to read the unfiltered commands. Commands intended to corrupt the schedule of the Christmas event. Yuuri uses his laptop to see the list of active computers in that locked room and soon has his answer. Your friend's PC, Phichit Chulanont. He turns it off right there, frowning. _There's something wrong there._

**...**

I defeat the dragon and both level up. K TSU rejects the dropped items, leaving then to me and sends a gift to Vicchan.

"Merry Christmas," she says, smiling. "And happy birthday, Nikiforov."

I get scared and watch her shuffle. He searches for K TSU and I see that she has disappeared from her friends list. Searching, he gets the same message as Katsudon: **This character does not exist.**

"K TSU was Katsudon. And Eros. "I say, surprised. "She dropped tips all the time and I didn't realize!"

I open the present and raise my eyebrows in surprise.

_**katsukidon_y **_

_An email address?_

...

Yuuri removes his glasses and gets up, going to his friend's CPU. In it, he observes a bluetooth antenna connected via USB.

"I see." He just says, pulling out the device and going to his locker, grabbing a bag of sandwiches and orange juice, and another laptop with a sticker on the top. Sitting at the desk, he turns on the laptop and connects the device. Putting his legs crossed on the table and eating his food, he watches first hand his laptop copy all data from the device and the shared device at the same time as a virus corrupts the two. He smiles, because soon enough he will know who the bastard is who wants to harm his 'creation'. On his first laptop, he opens his e-mail and sees a message from v-nikiforov and reads.

_Yuuri Katsuki?_

He answers.

_Yes it's me._ _I was Katsudon, K TSU and Eros._

Victor answers.

_Why did you give me your e-mail?_

Yuuri looks at the other laptop and opens a smile.

_Remember what I told you when I was Katsudon?_ _That someone is trying to modify Terra Incognita Online's system?_ _He tried again._ _And this time, he tried to transfer a virus with the christmas gifts given by the system._ _I had to cancel this part of the event temporarily to repair that part and launch it in the game later._ _I decided to keep in touch with you as a precaution._ _If you need help, you can ask for it here._

**...**

Midnight, Yuuri watches the system distribute a special ring that gives twice the XP to the logged accounts. This ring will be in the system until the 30th. In the game, Vicchan receives the reward and decides to split with Kasuki the next time they meet. If he remembers, of course.


	4. Level 3

**New chapter! And another Yu-Gi-Oh reference... because I hate to create game character names D:**

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

~x~

For Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki is a great mystery. The man alone has not only developed the main server of Terra Incógnita Online but also is facing alone someone who is wanting to end the game. He has been bullied in the past, traumatizing him so much that a simple word causes him to have a panic attack and apparently is a romantic target of several people in the company, something that Victor does not understand.

"Stop daydreaming and go back to work, idiot." He is frightened when he receives a headbutter from Yakov.

"It hurts, Yakov!"

"Shut the fuck up! You're here to work!" Yakov shouts, leaving the room.

_Wait a minute, he just came here to disturb me?_

With a long sigh, he looks back at his computer screen.

**...**

**Terra Incognita Online - Form**

**Area: Support**

_* [Fixed] Rules - by [GM] Agape - 0 Replies - Topic Locked_

_* [Fixed] Questions & Answers - by [GM] Agape - 0 Replies - Topic Locked_

_* bug?_ _High lvl monsters on low level quests - by ShangaiBlade - 354 Replies_

_Is the Twin Dragon Quest still bogged down?_ _\- by KingJJ - 3 Replies_

_* help in the wise mountain quest - by PumaTigerScorpion - 0 Replies_

_* Theft of items by hackers - by - 2 Replies_

_* My account was hacked!_ _\- by Still_Alive - 1 Reply_

_* I want my money back!_ _\- by carabosse - 1 Answer Ka_

_* [GM] Eros is PK!_ _He killed me after quest completion - by M-Boogie_

**...**

This is already going too far. "Victor comments to himself as he reads the titles of the posts.

"I agree." He listens and jumps up from the chair with a strange scream.

He realizes that Yuuri Katsuki is there, in old clothes and in a bad style, biting his lower lip hard not to laugh although he can not stop smiling.

"You can laugh at me." He pouts, crossing your arms.

"I'm sorry." He says, starting to giggle.

_So cute. At least it's better than seeing him cry like before and ... Did I just find his giggles cute?_

"So ... I'm very interested in these three topics." Katsuki says, pointing to posts above that of Eros. "I'll see you inside the game ... Vicchan."

And he walks away, leaving Victor there, surprised. Looking back at the screen of his computer, he lets out a sigh again because he hates dealing with hackers that detract from the fun of others. He clicks on the title and opens the post.

**...**

_'Hello everyone._ _I am a level 37 archer by the name of Haruyuki and I am here to inform you that by being in a team with two other GoldenMoon Guild players, my character was hacked and I lost all equipment and cash items from my inventory._ _I would like to ask you to investigate what happened and to return my items or the cash amount that I paid from my own pocket._

_Below are prints of how I was and how I was after being hacked._ _Remembering that cash items can not be sold or exchanged for NPC's and other players._

_**[ ] [ ]**_

_Thanks for the attention.'_

**...**

In this type of situation, only someone with direct access to the server could do something. Someone who is also able to hack accounts inside the game, like the current Eros. And Yuuri Katsuki. Immediately he opens his email and sends one to the address he gives.

**...**

_'I want to help get the Hackers.'_

**...**

Soon he responds:

**...**

_'Swap your equips for low level ones._ _I'll meet you there soon. '_

**...**

Such things do not surprise him any more. After all, if Katsuki is right, everything is a real mess and no one appears to be realising this. Victor immediately enter the game as Vicchan, deciding to check his equipment first, trading for weaker than normal items as he had been told.

**...**

I wander around town a bit until I get a party request from K4TSU_YWRI. I accept and realize not only that he is very low level, but also two members of the GoldenMoon guild are also part of it.

**...**

_[Team] K4TSU_YWRI: Vicchan!_ _Finally your mother released you to play!_ _These two here with me kindly offered to help us do the quest of the twin dragons._ (^０^)ノ

_[Team] Shien: Yes it is!_ _We know how difficult it is to do this quest._

_[Team] Hanzo: We will also help K4TSU to upar_

_[Team] K4TSU_YWRI: I'll do my best._ ⌒_(≧▽ ° )_

_[Team] Vicchan: It's good to see you making new friends, K4TSU!_

_[Team] K4TSU: Shut up!_ _I'm going to tell your mother that you're implicating me again!_ _(# `Д')_

**...**

Suddenly, a separate chat window opens without me moving, where I begin to observe a private conversation between Shien and Hanzo, the two members of GoldenMoon who are in the team

**...**

_[Private] Hanzo: You see that?_ _They are children!_ _One is a wizard level 19 and the other a noob_

_[Private] Shien: Yes, but how does a wizard level 19 have a rare necklace?_

_[Private] Hanzo: Maybe the other has given it to him without knowing the true value._

_[Private] Shien: Let's ask for the necklace before entering the center of the nest._

_[Private] Hanzo: Ok!_

**...**

_[Team] Hanzo: K4TSU._

_[Team] K4TSU_YWRI: Hm?_

_[Team] Shien: We want you to give us the necklace before we get into the nest._

_[Team] K4TSU_YWRI: Why?_ _(· ·)?_

_[Team] Shien: Because the necklace can give me enough buff to help us face them._

_[Team] K4TSU_YWRI: Oh, I see._ _OK then._ _But I will only give it when we are to face them two, after all I have been aware that there are players who leave colleagues in the moment that they perceive that the thing is ugly._ _(╯__︵╰__,)_

_[Team] Vicchan: Yes, yes._ _Terrible, is not it?_

**...**

_[Private] Hanzo: Damn, what now?_

_[Private] Shien: It should not be so difficult._ _We pull away after we get the necklace._

**...**

_[Team] Shien: Alright._ _We accept._

**...**

_Oh my God!_ _Katsuki is a genius._

I follow them on the map of the city, noting that they are outside one of the inns. Waiting for me, I see Katsuki looking fatter, another knight and an archer.

"Vicchan!" Katsuki calls me, raising her arm and waving at me.

Shien, a knight in samurai outfit and Hanzo, an archer with ninja outfit look at me, not realizing Katsuki open a smile and give me a wink.

"Let's go?" I ask, with a smile on my face as well.

**...**

Katsuki buffes our defenses, and I realize that the duration time is much shorter than before. Me and Shien, with Hanzo and Katsuki supportive, advanced through the dungeon until we finally reached the center of the twin dragons nest, the same as last time.

"So ... the necklace," Shien says, approaching Katsuki as Hanzo approaches his back.

"Of course! Here it is! "Katsuki says, activating the trading system with Shien, who accepts and equips the necklace. "_**System Command Management. Team lock activation**_. "

I get scared to see the green background where the party list is displayed turns red.

"What?! What's happening ?! "Hanzo exclaims, startled.

"_**Start invasion of systems with IP address . users of the game Land Incognito Online of Hanzo and Shien names. Accessing social networks, browser histories, deleted file records that are stored on computers and other online game accounts. Beginning process of total sale of items, direct conversion to Cash and transfer of funds to [GM] Nikiforov.**_ "

"Hey, what do you think you're doing ?! How can you do this to us ?! "Shien exclaims, trying to hit Katsuki with his fists.

But Katsuki does not even feel his punches ...

"I'm punishing you for trying to use my game to harm other people." Katsuki says, and on his shoulder comes ... _a sword?_ "_**System Command Management. Deactivation of Level Limiters for user name K4TSU_YWRI, level 119 and class Paladin.**_ "

_Wait, what?_ _A superior class that merges two first classes?_

"_**Initiate process of internal memory dump and forced foreclosure of users named Hanzo and Shien in 5 seconds. 4 seconds.**_ "Katsuki says, drawing the sword and immediately hitting Hanzo with a 15-hit sequence. "_**3 seconds.**_"

He does the same with Shien who looks at him terrified.

"_**2 seconds. 1 second. Zero.**_"

And I see the two characters, who were in the process of being resurrected in the city, dissolve into tiny particles of data that spread around us until they disappear completely. The sword disappears from the hands of Katsuki, who starts to move as if typing something.

"I'm sending the Cash money right now along with a list of players who were harmed by them." he says, taking a deep breath.

"What did you do to them?" I ask, folding my arms and looking coldly at him.

"I publicized bad things they did in games on their social networks, hacked all their accounts and made everything they own to Cash to be distributed freely by the other games and erased their memories of everything that happened now." He replies, seriously.

"Can you do this?" I ask, very surprised.

"Not usually, but thanks to the virus I put in the necklace I gave to Shien, I was able to access his PC and Hanzo, who are actually two teenage brothers." Katsuki then frowns, still moving his fingers. "They have Eros as their friend in the game, which explains how they managed to hack the players ... wait a minute. This means that the fake 'Eros' is manipulating data from the company's main server to circumvent my security system. As I thought, this proves to me that the fake 'Eros' is infiltrating the Feltsman company ... "

Katsuki interrupts, and I start to get worried.

"Katsuki?" I whisper, making him look at me with wide eyes.

"Would you ... care to house a person and a lot of electronic gadgets in your home for a few days?" He asks, and I notice in his gaze that he is afraid of something. "I promise to take care of all the expenses."

"Of course," I reply, approaching him and touching him on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much," he says, giving a shy smile. "Now, I must begin preparations to make Yuuri Katsuki disappear from the Feltsman company."

_What?_


	5. Level 4

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

**Thank you very much for you review, ****Whispurr10!**

**~x~**

**Tutorial on how to disappear from a place without leaving any clue - by Yuuri Katsuki.**

**Step 1:** Ensure a hiding place.

**Step 2:** Put fake virus on your computer so that it is sent for repair by the company's technical staff.

**Step 3:** Have the technical staff take other personal items into the hiding place, such as clothes, laptops, cables, flash drives, CDs, etc.

**Step 4:** Program security system to cause power drop by one hour and manipulate time to make the power outage appear to have happened in just 1 minute.

**Step 5:** Be visibly in a camera at the time of the energy fall and escape quietly, because with the manipulation of time would cause him to disappear suddenly.

**Step 6:** Reset company system on the outside using a mobile phone.

**Step 7:** Enter the van of the support team's employees and head to the hideout.

**Step 8:** Delete any traces left by the support team during this period.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri's plan begins Saturday afternoon, December 28, where employees leave the company at 3:00 p.m. At 1, he informs the technical support staff that his computer is experiencing problems and opens a request for the CPU to be repaired as soon as possible. Minako Okukawa, Minami Kenjiro, Yuuri Omiki and Hikaru Fujiwara takes the machine out of the socket and leave with the machine and at the same time with the laptops, cloches, pendrives, CDs, cables and his virtual reality glasses hidden. All went to stop in Minako's van, which goes to Victor's apartment, which decides to go with her and the boys.

"So ... you're the guy who apologized to Yuuri after making him have a panic attack." Minako comments, as the van stops at a red light.

"Yes?" Victor says, looking at her in surprise.

"Yuuri is my godson. I've known him since he was born, "Minako says, frowning. "We are from Hasetsu."

"Hasetsu? Isn't this the city of the beta phase of Terra Incógnita Online? "Victor asks, surprised by what he hears.

"Indeed. But I don't think I should say anything else, after all it's his life we're talking about. "Minako says, moving the car again. "Yuuri decided to trust you and this, Nikiforov, is something very important. So try to take good care of him, or we'll take care of you."

"Okay?" He lets out a sigh, determined to get to know Yuuri Katsuki better now that he's going to live in his house for a while.

_Not that he care that it is forever._

Victor surprises himself with the thought, realizing that he really doesn't care. _At least he would not be alone anymore ..._

**~ x ~**

Yuuri studies various documents, more to pass the time until it's time to leave. He picks up his cell phone and puts it in the pocket of his old jeans. He decides to walk through the company building to check who is still there. And it does not take long for someone to show up.

"Yuuri!" Phichit exclaims, approaching him. "Why do not we go home together?"

"I still have some things to do before I leave, but can I walk with you to the elevators?" Yuuri says, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh ok. In fact, I wanted to talk to you. "The two boys start to walk together, slowly.

"Is there a problem?" Yuuri asks, looking at him with concern.

"Did you know that GM Eros is distributing viruses for free to anyone who wants to hack other players?" Phichit asks, looking coldly at him.

"I know there are players who are hacking others, after all I'm always online in the game forum, but I did not know about Eros's involvement with that," Yuuri says, tilting his face at him.

"Even if you're Eros?" Phichit asks, coldly. "Because I know you played the beta version of Terra Incógnita Online under that name."

"Are you blaming me?" Yuuri stopped walking, staring at him sadly.

"What can I do?! You're smart, you have a GM account and you understand things I never thought to see in my life. "Phichit says, shrugging. "It's not like you gave me reason to believe otherwise. Even JJ thinks so. "

"JJ?"

"Jean-Jacques Leroy! What the hell, Yuuri? Do not you even know the names of your co-workers ?! "Phichit exclaims, huffing with anger.

"I understand. I thought I could consider you as my friend, but apparently I was very much mistaken. "Yuuri opens a sad smile and laughs. "Maybe _**'they'**_ were right. I'm a bastard who must stay in solitude forever. "

"Yuuri?" Phichit asks, looking shocked.

"It's okay, Chulanont," Yuuri says, seeing that the other boy freezes at the sound of his surname. "I need to go, so if you'll excuse me."

"Yuuri, wait ...!"

But it's too late. Yuuri walks away from him quickly, heading to the bathroom and locking himself. He's having a panic attack. _Again_ . And there is no one there to help him.

_Why do I still care about what they think of me?_ _It's because of things like that that I've made up my mind._ _It is time to free myself from these chains placed by me by modern society._

_What about Minako-sensei?_ _And Victor Nikiforov?_

_Minako-sensei is Minako-sensei._ _But I don't know what I feel about ... Nikiforov._ _Victor._ _He's different._ _He ... he apologized to me last week._ _So I decided to trust him a bit, after all, I need help to protect what is most precious to me._

With the phone in hand, it activates the virus. In 10 minutes, the entire Feltsman building will be in the dark.

**~ x ~**

When Victor sees Yuuri at his door, red-eyed, pale and shaking, he immediately wonders if he had a panic attack before leaving the company. Makkachin, who loves to overturn rare visits, advances over Yuuri, who goes to the floor with the poodle filling him with licks on his face.

"Makka!" Victor exclaims, picking up her colar and pulling it away, laughing and scratching her a little.

"So cute!" Yuuri exclaimed, blushing a little as he look at her owner.

"Come in, please." Victor asks, giving him room to look inside his apartment. "Are you alright?"

"I need to connect with the game." Yuuri whispers, his lips trembling. "My stuff?"

"Right here," Victor says, taking him to his guest room where a supercomputer is already set up and turned on.

He approaches and puts his backpack on the floor, beginning to connect cables between the computer, his laptops, the virtual reality helmet, his cell phone and the outlets. He then places his USB stick, sits on the chair, and shakes the two laptops pretty much at my own time, to Victor's he stops typing, he takes the helmet and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for bothering you in your house." he says, turning to him and bowing.

"Why me? Why not Minako Okukawa? "Victor asks, folding his arms and leaning against the door.

"Because you don't understand about this side of technology. And was a noob when started playing the beta version of Terra Incógnita Online. "Yuuri responds, opening a timid smile.

"How do you know that?" Victor asks, surprised.

"You have put your last name as a character name. That's why I created Vicchan just for you. "Yuuri says, looking at him. "Vicchan, the brown toy-poodle."

"What? Did Vicchan only exist in my character? Why?"

"The beta version of Terra Incógnita Online was his first experience with RPG games. Aside from how you were targeted to be GM because of your position, this eventually forced you to be in the game and understand how everything works. "Yuuri explains, looking at him seriously. "It was based on a poodle I had years ago."

"Had?" Victor asks, but Yuuri just nods at him. "Does this have to do with the fact that you and Minako Okukawa belong to a town called Hasetsu?"

"I see she told you." Yuuri comments, tilting his face.

"Just that and she' have known you since you were born," Victor says, watching him laugh.

"It is true. That's the main reason I didn't go with her. After all, her information is linked to mine. "Yuuri takes a deep breath. "I'm tired, so I wish I could get some sleep.

Victor frowns at him, who holds the virtual reality glasses of Terra Incógnita Online on his lap, on. He realizes that Yuuri gets up and goes to the bed, sitting next to him and putting it on his face.

"Terra Incógnita Online is my game. A perfect world for someone like me who doesn't deserve to live in the real world. A world where my subconscious is transported into the game. So that's why I have a very high level. While you work, sleep and live, I am inside the game. This way. "Yuuri lies down and closes his eyes.

At that very moment, in the huge screen of the supercomputer, the game Terra Incognita Online is activated and loaded. Victor silently approaches Yuuri, who to his surprise, is snoring slightly. _How? How can this happen?_ Back on the screen, he watches the Yuuri character turn his face and wave at him, as if he really could see beyond the monitor.

"Oh my god, that's too much for me" he says, deciding to leave and prepare dinner, closing the bedroom door on the way out.

" _**System Command Management.**_ _**Activate user name [GM]Agape, Celestial class. "**_ The character says, being enveloped by a light and changing name, clothing and appearance.

He's got long, messy black hair, face and body just like the real Yuuri. His clothes are white, with shiny stones scattered across the trunk and on the back, there are a large pair of white angel wings.

"_**Start Invasion on Feltsman Company Systems.**_ _**Keywords: Eros, Hacking, Virus, Damage, Harm, Feltsman, Terra Incognita.**_"

**~ x ~**

Later in the middle of the night, Yuuri wakes up and sees on the table beside the bed a plate of sandwiches and a glass of juice. He is surprised, not expecting it from Victor, and decides to eat, because he was very hungry. With a smile on his face, he just says one thing before eating.

"Itadakimasu."

**~ x ~**

_Chaos._ Victor never imagined when he arrived at the company to work that everything would be in complete chaos because of the 'disappearance' of Yuuri.

"What's going on?" He asks Yuri Plisetsky, with a smile on his face.

"Katsuki disappeared Saturday night." The young Russian responds, grumpy.

"Oh, no!" Victor exclaims, making some drama.

"Idiot." Rolling his eyes, Yuri leaves the room.

Deciding to see how things are going on the forum, Victor sits at his desk and turns on his computer. Soon, he accesses the forum and smiles when he finds that Haruyuki and other injured players have reported that they have been reimbursed by [GM]Nikiforov.

"Victor!" Mila Babicheva exclaims from the door of his room. "Yakov is calling us to an emergency meeting on Katsuki.

"I'm coming," he says, turning off the monitor and getting up to leave his office.

**...**

"Very well. Now that everyone is present, I can start this ermegency meeting. "President Feltsman says, pacing from one side to the other in front of them, who are seated at the large meeting table. "As everyone should already be aware, Yuuri Katsuki mysteriously disappeared this Saturday at the very moment that someone has invaded our main system is caused an interruption in the flow of electricity from the building. Security cameras showed Katsuki coming out of the bathroom and walking down the hallways before it gets dark for minutes. After that, no other camera came to capture Katsuki inside this building, although I believe that whoever invaded the main system must also have invaded the security system. "

"You mean someone tampered with the security cameras so they would not show Katsuki being taken?" Christophe Giacometti asks, frowning.

"I'm aware that Katsuki is smart enough to accomplish this kind of thing, but given that he's disappeared, I presume at least one more person here in this company is able to do that." Yakov lets out a long sigh.

"Eros," Phichit says, making everyone look.

"You mean the GM character of Terra Incognita Online?" Mila asks, seeing him nod.

"Eros was created by Yuuri to be his GM account in Terra Incógnita Online, because it was Yuuri who developed the entire main system of the game by himself. Only after the launch of the game, Eros started to manipulate others to hack other accounts ... "

"Wait a minute! If Katsuki is able to hack into the company's system then he could have been able to program the system to stop the flow of electricity at that particular time! "Celestino Cialdini says, and Victor frowns at him.

"Are you accusing Katsuki of hacking our systems and planning his own disappearance?" He asks, folding his arms and getting a look of anger at him.

"That's enough!" Yakov Feltsman exclaims, and everyone looks at him. "I asked someone who is a detective to investigate Katsuki's disappearance. Please come in. "

If Victor was drinking any liquid right now, he would certainly spit it all out to see that such a detective is none other than Yakov's ex-wife, who elegantly walks into the room and stands beside him.

"Greetings. My name is Lilia Baranoskaya and as Yakov said, I am here to unravel the mystery of the disappearance of the fellow employee of yours and also about what is happening in Terra Incógnita Online. "She says, looking coldly at the staff and Victor notices his trembling lip when he waves to her. "My specialty is cybercrime and right now all the computers in this company are being scanned for clues that reveal the identity of the culprits ..."

She stops when Jean-Jacques Leroy, terrified, gets up and tries to leave the room, but is seized by Victor.

"What's the problem, Leroy?" Victor asks, surprised. "Why such a rush?"

"Not! It's not my fault! "Leroy exclaims, trying to escape from Victor in a panic.

"What is not your fault?" Lilia Baranoskaya asks, approaching them.

"Leroy ..." Celestino begins to speak, but is interrupted.

"I ... I did not want to hurt anyone. I thought I was handing out cheats to earn Cash for free and levels easily. But when I realized what was really going on in the forum, I stopped doing it, "Leroy says, glaring at her in despair.

"Are you Eros?" Victor asks, and he looks at him.

"Yes," Leroy whispers, looking now at Celestino. "I am the current Eros."


	6. Level 5

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

**~x~**

Everyone except Lilia Baranoskaya and, mysteriously, Celestino Cialdini, were surprised to hear the confession of Jean-Jacques Leroy ..

"Oh my God!" Phichit Chulanont exclaims, wide-eyed. "Oh, Yuuri ... I accused him of hacking into the game hours before he disappeared ..."

_Ah, so this is why he had arrived in my home that way ..._

"Do you really think that someone like you, who apparently left traces on your own computer about the mess that was going on in Terra Incognita Online, would actually be able to hack the game several times?" She asks, lifting his face with a finger at your chin. "Who do you think I am? Some idiot? You may have even used the character of Katsuki, but it certainly was not every time. In fact, I believe someone like you was told to leave certain things on your computer. "

"Like a scapegoat," Victor deduces, looking at her in surprise.

"Stop talking like you have proof, woman!" Celestino Cialdini exclaims, punching hard at the table.

"What if I have yes?" Lilia asks, looking at him seriously.

"Show us then!" Celestino exclaims, surprising Victor.

_Why is he so agitated?_

"Celestino Cialdini, graduated in Information Systems and graduated in several courses on programming language. He worked for the Google affiliate of the Google company, having been fired four years later because he was caught hacking into their system and transferring money to an account on his behalf. Hmm, as I see it, you have the ability to do everything that has happened here. Do not you agree, Agape? "

" _**Yes, Madame Baranoskaya.**_ "Yuuri's voice scares everyone.

_And ... what did she mean by agape?_ _Is she referring to the Terra Incognita Online character [GM]Agape?_

The screen of a large LCD TV hung on the living room wall suddenly turns on, and the first thing they notice is an angelic character inside Terra Incógnita Online. A character identical to Yuuri Katsuki, whose name is [GM]Agape.

"Katsuki? Are you okay? "Yakov Feltsman asks, startled.

"Yuuri ! I'm sorry I doubted you, please! "Phichit cries, approaching the TV.

" _**I'm fine now.**_ _**I am in a place with a secure connection, away from the chains of your company.**_ _**It was very difficult to have been practically a slave in the four months I worked on the Cialdini team, doing things that I was not supposed to do, I was all the time watched even if my colleagues not even knew and ...**_ "

[GM]Agape moves his hands, a movement completely familiar to Victor and moves away to the right side of the screen, making appear on the left side several documents of the bank used by the company to pay the employees.

" _**As the company spends most of its profits on its employees, nothing better than stealing from them.**_ _**Unfortunately for our real culprit, he only had access to four other officials: Jean-Jacques Leroy, Phichit Chulanont, Seung-Gil Lee and Yuuri Katsuki.**_ _**Our salary, was to be $ 1,800 monthly, but ...**_ "

"DAFUQ!" Phichit interrupts him with a scream.

"But ... we only get $ 800 a month ..." Seung-Gil comments, folding his arms.

"That can not be right! The bank automatically transfers the money to your account every month. "Yakov exclaims, startled.

"Correct," Lilia says, approaching the TV. "Which means that the bank system was also been hacked so that the bank transfers to the accounts are different from what it shows in our system."

" _**Since the four of us can't access our accounts through the company's PCs for some weird circumstance."**_ [GM]Agape says, making the images disappear. " _**Where I am now, I have an internet connection safe enough to access my bank account, and hacking just a little bit, I found this.**_ "

Other images, similar to the previous ones, appear, except that they are in the name of Chulanont, Leroy, Lee and ... _Cialdini._

"Could you explain why your salaries have $ 4,000 more than normal for a team leader, Cialdini? And do not bullshit me to say that you came from elsewhere because it is clearly stated in these documents that came from this company. "Lilia accuses him coldly.

"_**In addition, thanks to no longer using the system he has been damaging the entire time, I was able to hack the servers of the game Terra Incognita Online and not only recover my Eros ...**_ " And another character equal to Yuuri, wearing black clothes and Demonic wings on the back appears, with the name [GM]Eros. " _**I was also able to access the login logs of his account and I can say that whoever accessed it shortly after the transition from beta to the official is a computer owned by Celestino Cialdini.**_ "

Celestino starts to laugh loudly, scaring almost everyone present.

"Don't talk nonsense, Katsuki! We both know it's possible to manipulate a computer to receive and transmit data! "Celestino exclaims, turning red.

" _**Exactly.**_ _**We both know this is possible, after all that was what you did with Phichit's computer days ago.**_ "[GM]Agape says, tilting his face.

" _**By the way, your cell phone has very interesting things.**_ _**Imagine what your wife would think if certain conversations with a certain Amelia were to end up on your Facebook?**_ "[GM]Eros comments, laughing.

" _**Oh my God, this is shocking!**_ "[GM]Agape exclaims, bringing his right hand to his mouth.

"C-how?" Celestino asks, terrified.

" _**Oh, well ... when I discovered the antenna on Phichit's computer, I removed it and plugged it into a laptop that I set up alone and was able to corrupt its settings to send you fake data and receive data from your cell phone.**_ [GM]Agape responds, opening a broad smile on his face.

" _**Do not forget that by recovering this account, I have access to every time you tampered with the settings to corrupt the game system.**_ "[GM]Eros answers, smiling too.

"Why tampering the game too? Why make users harms each other? "Yakov asks, looking at Celestino seriously.

" _**Envy,**_ " [GM]Agape says, getting serious. " _**For the game he claims to have created was refused by Nikiforov to be developed**_ ."

"What game?" Yakov asks, surprised.

" _**Perfect World Online.**_ "[GM]Eros replies, frowning. " _**A blatant and incomplete copy of another online game of the same name**_ ."

"Shut up, Katsuki! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up! "Celestino screams, scaring everyone. "No one is born a genius than you!"

" _**But I was not born a genius.**_ _**All I know, is because I spent hours and hours studying to get where I am today.**_ _**A lonely man, with panic attacks and trauma from bullying.**_ "[GM]Agape says, being embraced by Eros.

"That's enough," Lilia says, looking from the TV to her ex-husband. "Yakov?"

"Celestino Cialdini and Jean-Jacques Leroy. You two are officially fired from my company, "he says, staring at the TV. "Katsuki. You have my permission to hack Cialdini's account at the bank and transfer all the money to you, Chulanont and Lee. "

"WHAT ? !" Celestino screams, terrified.

" _**Yes, sir!**_ "[GM]Eros and [GM]Agape say together, doing it right now.

"Now get out of here before I call the police and accuse you both of invading my own company." Yakov says to both of them, very angry.

"Don't worry, Yakov. Me and my men are going to take care of then for you. "And with a flutter of Lilia's fingers, two strong men in black suit enter the room. "Boris, Stephan, let's follow these two bastards to the exit."

"Yes, Madame Baranoskaya." They both say, grabbing Celestino and Leroy and leaving the room, being accompanied by Lilia just behind.

They remain silent for a while, not knowing how to react to what they have just seen. Christophe is the first to clear his throat and say something.

"So, Cherie. Could you explain to us what your characters are wearing? "

" _**I am Agape, of the divine class Heavenly Mage.**_ "Agape says, posing.

" _**I am Eros, of the divine class Infernal Mage.**_ "Eros also does pose gives a wink to them.

"_**A special New Year's Eve event will open on Terra Incógnita Online tonight.**_ "Agape says, smiling. "_**The winners, no matter the levels, will have their characters automatically elevated one of the two divine classes, of their choice.**_"

" _**Find the city that has been lost, do all the quests of it and come to the end, where they must defeat the real Last Boss of the game.**_ "Eros also smiles at them. " _**As a special reward, the winners have the right to ask for a wish that only Katsuki can make, whether or not they use hacking. Until then, the man known as Yuuri Katsuki will be living completely submerged in the game, realizing his own desire to escape this cursed reality.**_ "

" _**If you dare try to force a disconnect, his mind will be stuck in us and his body will die.**_ "Agape says earnestly and raises his hand to Eros.

"_**Finally we're going to live in peace**_ ." Eros grabs it, and mysteriously, the TV screen goes out.

"Wait! Where are you, Katsuki ?! "Yakov exclaims, startled by what he has heard.

"He's in my house," Victor answers, frowning and explaining to him Yuuri's plan to find out the real culprit.


	7. Last level

**I'm really sorry If there's a part that's hard to understand. I tried very hard to describe their fight, but it was hard. I'm really happy I could end this AU. Maybe I can write more of this AU later. If you want to read, leave a review.**

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

**~x~**

_**New Year Special Event Announcement!**_

_**[Image of Eros and Agape on opposite sides of the message]**_

_Greetings, players of Terra Incógnita Online._ _To celebrate the end of the year, from tomorrow, 30, and 31 December, everyone is invited to participate in the Lost City event._ _Somewhere on the floors of the game, there is a secret passageway to a special city._ _Find the city, complete the quests and face the real Last Boss of the game._ _As the primary reward, the winners may choose to be elevated to the divine Heavenly or Infernal classes._ _Have fun and good luck!_

_Eros & Agape_

**~ x ~**

The announcement causes a lot of excitement because of the new classes. Victor decides to use his character Vicchan to find this lost city, after all he is interested in what Yuuri meant the day before about fulfilling a wish. He also does not deny that he's been terrified since he got home and saw Katsuki lying on the bed in the guest room with his glasses on his face and a nurse by his side, fiddling with the serum that is attached to his vein.

"Good evening, Nikiforov." she says, with a sad expression on her face. "Mari Katsuki. I'm the idiot's older sister there. "

"You can call me Victor." he says, pulling the tie from his neck. "I ... I remember you. In the beta ... "

Mari just smiles, nodding at him.

"Hasetsu." Victor says, surprised. "The lost city is Hasetsu. The city used in the beta version. "

...

**Terra Incognita Online - Form**

_* Has anyone ever encountered this city?_ _\- by _

_* Does this city really exist?_ _\- by Carabouse_

_* Does anyone help me find this city?_ _\- by EdogawaConan_

_* Does anyone have more information about these divine classes?_ _\- by RenRen_

_* Theories about the mysterious lost city._ _\- by Nyanko_Sensei_

**~ x ~**

**30/12**

"If Hasetsu is really the lost city, then her entrance should be hidden on the first floor." Christophe deduces, folding his arms. "This helps us narrow the search area a lot. I think you'd better use your GM account, since we do not know what kind of Quests we'll face. "

"But I'm more used to using Vicchan," Victor comments, and frowns. "Unless…"

"Hm?" Chris asks, looking at him seriously.

"We need to log in the game. If my guess is right, you have permissions to make Vicchan a GM character. "Victor explains, seeing Chris open a broad smile.

"Very well. You're going to have to tell me what to do, but I trust you. Now ... how's Katsuki? "He asks, getting worried. "He is fine?"

"His sister is taking care of him to stay nourished for two more days. Something tells me that he wants to lock his own mind on Terra Incógnita Online. "Victor says, worried.

"You mean ... like what happened in Japan years ago? About 'that' game? "Chris asks, with a look of fear in his eyes. "Makes sense. So it's better we heroes do not waste time and log in. Yakov said we have complete freedom to spend as long as we want in the game these two days as long as we bring Katsuki back. "

"It just seems like it will be easy to change his mind."

**...**

"So, what should I do?" INTOXICATED asks, next to me.

"Repeat with me." I say, seriously. "System Command Management. Raise User Status Name Vicchan to GM. "

He repeats and I get scared to be enveloped by a white light.

**[Status update updated successfully.]**

I send him to him a team request, and when he accepts, I open a big smile.

**...**

_**[GM] Vicchan - Level ?**_

_**HP: ? / ?**_

_**MP: ? / ?**_

_**[GM] INTOXICATED - Level ?**_

_**HP: ? / ?**_

_**MP: ? / ?**_

**...**

" _**System Control Management.**_ _**Teleport team to first floor.**_ "I mean, seeing us being teleported to the specified floor.

**[Teleportation completed.]**

" _**System Control Management.**_ _**Find access for Hasetsu**_ . "I say, excited.

**[Command not recognized.]**

_Eh?_

" _**System Control Management.**_ _**Find access for Lost City.**_ "INTOXICATED says, catching me by surprise.

**[Lost City access location marked on the map.]**

"That's it!" I exclaim excitedly.

**...**

To our surprise, the Hasetsu quests are the same as the beta version. We've finished a lot of them, but unfortunately we need to stop because of the time.

**~ x ~**

**12/31**

I and INTOXICATED returned to Hasetsu, and finished the last Quests of the beta. That is until Queen Yuuko and King Takeshi give one last quest, which is precisely to defeat the true kings of Hasetsu: Agape and Eros. This takes us by surprise, because we never expected that.

"Damn it! He screwed us right in. "INTOXICATED says, laughing loudly.

"Wait a minute. How should we deal with characters with indeterminate status? "I ask, looking at him in surprise.

" _**System Command Management.**_ _**Disable GM status for characters named Agape, Eros, INTOXICATED, Vicchan.**_ "We hear at the same time that the real couple disappear from there. "_**Change characters level to 100, basic class and block buff skills.**_ "

**[Status changed successfully.** **Level changes and basic class successfully completed.** **Skills Block successfully completed.]**

Agape and Eros arise, hand in hand. I soon perceive something strange in their faces, which disappears at the very moment our eyes meet.

"Welcome. I knew the two of you would discover Hasetsu and get here before the deadline for the event ends, even though I used your GM permits for it. "Agape says, smiling excitedly.

"From now on, our battle will be broadcast live on the official game site and on the screens of the players who are online," Eros says, and the two mages glance at each other, nodding. "Are you ready?"

I and INTOXICATED, arms in hand, nodded as well.

**[Begin to fight!]**

_**\- Crossfire Shoot -**_ Agape says, peering at me and throwing two quick lightballs.

_**\- Chain Binding -**_ Eros, in turn, invokes chains in order to arrest me.

_**\- Barrel Shoot -**_ INTOXICATED shoots an arrow up and brings up a magic circle in the ceiling, where a great shower of arrows falls on top of us and neutralizes the chains and one of the balls.

_**\- Arc Saber -**_ I say, throwing a blade of light and hitting the second ball of light.

"Interesting," Agape says, her eyes shining brightly.

"Very interesting," Eros agrees, already activating his next skill. _**\- Piercing Lancer -**_

_**\- Thunder Blade -**_

_**\- Axel Shoot -**_

_**\- Sacred Cluster -**_

The arrow thrown by INTOXICATED increases speed by 5 times. I, who activate my skill by looking at Eros, open a smile when I see the arrow gain electricity by passing close to my sword and not only stop Agape's magic but also hit it full. Eros, who gets distracted by it, ends up getting hit by me.

"Congratulations. You've improved a lot since you started playing, "Eros says, clapping me.

"Of course! I had a super cute teacher and a very ridiculous teacher. "I reply, excited.

"I love you too, Darling." INTOXICATED says to me, sending me a kiss.

"Eh?" Agape asked, looking surprised.

_**\- Scythe Slash -**_

_**\- Impact Cannon -**_

_**\- Crystal Cage ... -**_

To our surprise, Eros was hit by my blades of wind before his magic took effect. Agape, in turn, receives the destructive arrow from INTOXICATED in full.

"Yuuri?" I ask, surprised to see such a lack of reaction from him.

_**\- Strike Smasher -**_

_**\- Strike Stars -**_

I see the INTOXICATED and Agape spells hitting each other. I realize that the skills would cause an explosion so I quickly used my skill in INTOXICATED.

_**\- Binding Shield -**_

With this, I create a shield that protects it from the force of the explosion, which hits me but does not cause much damage.

_**\- Divine Buster -**_

_**\- Strike Flame**_

_**\- Hyperion Smasher -**_

_**\- Cross Smasher -**_

Our skills again clash, with INTOXICATED and I losing at skill level. I received more damage while INTOXICATED is unharmed because it is still using my skill.

"I'm not liking this." Agape says, reaching for her hand at the height of her heart.

"Why? I don't understand. "Eros repeats the movement, making me frown.

"It hurts. Why is it hurting? "Agape looks at Eros, who looks back at him.

"Mon chéri, did you happen to be upset when I told this idiot that I love him?" INTOXICATED asks, and I look at him in surprise.

"Eh?" I ask, not understanding anything.

"Maybe?" Both answer, tilting their head.

"Interesting." INTOXICATED says, laughing loudly. "I am married and very well married, Chéri.

"Married ?!" Agape, Eros and I asked at the same time, surprised.

"Oui, oui." INTOXICATED replies, smiling. "Feeling better now?"

Eros and Agape look at each other again before nodding.

"Thank you for clarifying this," Eros says, raising his hand up. _**\- Stardust Fall -**_

To our surprise, several bright spots fall from the sky, making no effect on us.

"Shit." INTOXICATED says and looking at him, I realize why.

After all he has the golden magic circle of Agape at chest height and that means that I also have one and that he will use Starlight Breaker. And those points of light ...

"Chris, behind me!" I shout, as I hold both my hands on the sword and take a deep breath.

When I feel Chris behind me, I smile.

_**\- Starlight Breaker -**_

_**\- Divine Shooter -**_

Agape and Eros shoot me at the same time.

_**-Excelion Shield -**_

I cast my most powerful shield to defend myself from the two skills, which absorbs much of their impact before they break and make me receive the rest of the damage. When the skills just hit me, I fall on my knees as I felt the increased strength of the skills, making my HP reaches to 5 and with that, I ended up revealing to them our surprise.

_**\- Excelion Buster -**_

Several magical circles appear everywhere, and from them various arrows enchanted with wind, ice, electricity, fire, light and poison leave them and hit Agape and Eros in full. Eros falls to the ground when his HP zeroes and Agape that continues standing even being almost dying, is surprised. And then he ... _starts laughing?_

"Incredible!" He says, excited and raising his hands up. "I surrender!"

**[Finished fight.** **Winners: INTOXICATED, Vicchan.]**

And then a window with an image of the two arises, asking us to choose our divine class.

"Of course I'll choose this one." INTOXICATED chooses, becoming an Infernal Archer.

I rolled my eyes, choosing to become a Celestial Knight and wearing an identical garment to Agape, who is now looking at us with a smile on his face.

"Now, what's your wish?" He asks, getting serious.

"Let me grab your ass." INTOXICATED says, making me groan in frustration. "What? Katsuki has a really cute ass, you know that? "

"And you?" Agape asks me, his face red.

"Come back to me." I say, determined.

With a smile on his face, Agape nodded.

"Understood. I made your wish, Victor. "

"What about mine?" INTOXICATED asked, frowning.

"I'm sorry, but from the beginning, I said I would have granted only one wish." Agape says earnestly, making me burst into laughter.

"Tsk. I'll see you two later. "INTOXICATED comments, before we 3 disconnect from the game.

**~ x ~**

Victor removes the virtual reality glasses from his face and leans in his chair, surprised by what just happened. _Wait a minute._ _If he said he was going to fulfill my wish, it means ..._

Immediately he gets up and runs through the halls of the company, going to the entrance where he ends up seeing Minako and the van of the technical support team there.

"Do you need a ride?" She asks, with a smile.

"Please."

**...**

Outside his building, he sees Mari Katsuki smoking a cigarette and a white backpack on her shoulder.

"He's waiting for you," she says, touching his shoulder. "See you later."

Victor can't wait for the elevator. He climbs the stairs to the fourth floor, and heads to his apartment, panting. When he enters, the first thing he hears is Makkachin's light barking and giggles. _Yuuri's cute giggles._

He advances to the guest room, opening the door and seeing the two joking there. Makka jumps out of bed and approaches her owner and with that, the two look at each other in surprise.

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, shyly getting up from the bed.

"Yuuri ..." Victor approaches and hugs him, scaring him a bit. "Please don't do this anymore."

He feels Yuuri's arms wrap around his waist, and grab his shirt.

"I won't. I ... I realized certain things, by staying those days inside Earth Incognita Online and fighting the two of you," he says, shaking. "I realized that even being where I wanted to be, I was alone too, after all Eros and Agape were the same person. They were just me. I missed being with you, being able to talk to you, doing Quests with you. And when Giacometti said that he loved you, I didn't understand why I didn't like it, until he told us that he was married. And then I realized that I like you and that I wanted to be with you. "

"Oh?" Victor asks, looking at him in surprise. "You know, I was also in doubt about what I really felt for you. But now, listening to you, I realize that I feel the same. We can start dating, and if you want, you can move here. "

"But I'm a broken person." Yuuri says, looking at him seriously.

"But I like you anyway."

**~ End ~**


End file.
